Carol (character)
Carol (possible full name Carol KincaidParking Lot Wars refers to her son as having the surname Kincaid: File:CaptureKO.png This screenshot File:Tumblr p4ddkccXls1wj2lrqo1 1280.png shows Carol's surname begins with K when her son reads her card.) is the mother of K.O. She acts as a secondary character in the series. She is also the owner of the Fitness Dojo at Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In the past, she was a member of the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. under the alias of Silver Spark, along with El-Bow and Rippy Roo. Physical Appearance Carol is a tall woman with a curved but athletic build. As his mother, Carol shares many traits with K.O., like large expressive eyes, a short nose, and tanned skin. She has a prominent gap in her teeth. She has short, wavy blond hair that is held up with a red headband. Her dojo outfit consists of a sleeveless violet and blue bodysuit with two pockets on the front legs, white ankle boots, and red gloves. Carol also appears with an ear microphone under her hair. As Silver Spark, her outfit was more revealing, consisting of a reflective silver leotard, a purple cloth wrapped around her waist, transparent black tights with purple kneecaps, silver reflective ankle boots, cuffs on her wrists of the same color, and a much longer and messier hairdo. Personality She can be a bit rough with K.O., as she had her students literally attack him with love (hugs, kisses, etc.) However, K.O. doesn't seem at all hurt by this and only finds it to be an annoyance. She also seems to be quite the authority figure to K.O., as she seems to have him figure out the lesson he must learn, instead of telling him directly, which wouldn't help him learn anything. Aside of this, Carol has a friendly and educated attitude among the other heroes of the plaza. She will get enraged if someone dares to insult or bother her son. When she belonged to P.O.I.N.T., Carol had a personality quite similar to K.O.'s when he got hired in Gar's Bodega. She was very optimistic and believed on the team working to succeed in a hard mission. Abilities and Powers Carol has a power level of 11, making her one of the strongest heroes of the plaza, along with Mr. Gar. she's well respected by many and also heads her own dojo. In the past, as Silver Spark, she was very praised due to her power. Once she even could take down by herself the entire Kaktus Krew. Physical Strength Even after quitting in heroism, Carol still conserves her strength. In the episode "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" she was strong enough to lift and badly hurt Chameleon Sr., despite the latter's oversized height and weight. In the short "Carol", she proves to be full of energy, able to do many things (like cooking and exercising) without getting tired. Also, she is very flexible and can deliver fast blows. She's an expert martial artist, as she has taught to K.O. many fighting techniques and concentration before battles. According to Lakewood Plaza Turbo commercial, Carol is the former wrestler world champion. Imitation Powers After seeing a power being used by someone, she's capable of duplicating that power and using it as her own. As shown in "Glory Days", she is able to perform an elbow attack just like Gar's. Appearances Pilot * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" Shorts * "KO" (cameo) * "Carol" * "Commercial" (cameo) Season 1 * "Let's Be Heroes" * "Let's Be Friends" * "We Messed Up" * "Jethro's All Yours" (mentioned) * "My Dad Can Beat Up Your Dad" * "You Get Me" * "Just Be a Pebble" * "Know Your Mom" * "Face Your Fears" * "Plaza Prom" * "One Last Score" * "T.K.O." * "Let's Have a Stakeout" * "KO's Video Channel" * "Glory Days" * "Plazalympics" * "Parents Day" * "Let's Take a Moment" * "Let's Watch the Pilot" (intro and pilot) * "Lad & Logic" * "OK Dendy! Let's Be K.O.!" (intro) * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" * "Action News" * "The Perfect Meal" * "You're in Control" Season 2 * "Seasons Change" * "My Fair Carol" * "Your World is an Illusion" * "TKO's House" (pictured) Games * ''OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo'' * Parking Lot Wars * ''OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes'' * ''Dynamite's Action News'' Trivia * As of "You're in Control", Carol has a broken leg after her battle with Boxman Jr. * Carol is a single mother. It's unknown what happened to her son's father.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/697207463934689280 * In the episode "We Messed Up" a flashback is played showing possible backstory between her and Mr. Gar. Carol describes it to K.O. as "grown-up stuff". ** That flashback may also be an explanation on why she gave up on heroism 6-11 years ago. ** This flashback is shown to be recurring, as it is also shown in "Know Your Mom", "Face Your Fears", and "Let's Have a Stakeout". ** The episode "Let's Take a Moment" finally revealed what happened in this flashback. * In "Let's Take a Moment," she was shown talking to an unknown person through an ear microphone. * She is currently dating Mr. Gar, first seen in the episode Seasons Change. References Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Females Category:Secondary characters Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:K.O.'s family Category:Humans